


The Masturbation Files

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas’s roommate can’t seem to keep it in his pants, Cas starts photographing him in an effort to show Dean how out of hand his masturbation habits are.  Cas promises he’ll show Dean his collection of photos.  He just needs one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masturbation Files

**Author's Note:**

> There's a [companion NSFW gif/photo set on tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/142522456713/the-masturbation-files-nsfw-cas-wakes-to-the) for your viewing pleasure.

Cas wakes to the sound of music. He lies in his bed, listening for a moment until exaggerated female groans become audible over the music. Cas rolls his eyes and shifts carefully. Dean's sitting at the desk that’s set up at the wall opposite their beds, his laptop open. He's turned the sound down, but he's still not wearing headphones. He's also not wearing clothes. Cas shifts his head a little further and sees that that is not quite true. Dean has, at least, put on sweatpants, but they're pulled down around his thighs, so it's not really that much of a difference.

Cas moves slowly, sliding his hand over his mattress until he can reach his phone on the night stand. He drags it under the covers and glances at Dean. Dean's still working his hand over his dick, a slow, steady rhythm, attention focused on the porn that’s playing. Cas flicks the screen on and opens the camera app. He's long since turned off all sound, so when he pokes his phone over the edge of his blankets, he has no fear of being caught.

The picture turns out better than he expects. Dean's silhouetted against the monitor, the women on the screen clearly visible. Cas turns his phone off and tucks it under his pillow. He closes his eyes and listens to the now far-too-familiar slick sounds of masturbation. Cas wonders if Dean's using lube or if he's just that wet. The thought sends a shudder down his spine. His cock twitches, but this is part of the appeal too, lying in his bed, silent and still, listening as Dean gets himself off. Listening to those muffled gasps, the wet sounds. He keeps his eyes closed as Dean's breathing speeds up, almost in time with his hand. Cas's cock strains hard against the blankets over him, but he doesn't touch.

Dean moans lowly, from deep inside his chest, and the sound of his movements slow and then stop. Dean pants for a few minutes before he draws in a deep breath and exhales noisily. Cas listens as the laptop clicks shut, the light dimming behind his eyelids. Dean shuffles through the room. Cas hears his mattress creak and then Dean lets out a soft sigh. After Dean's breathing slows and evens out, he opens his eyes. He waits for his vision to adjust, then twists his head to stare at Dean where he sleeps across their shared dorm room. He's stretched out on his stomach, arms curled around his pillow, mouth open gracelessly. As if on cue, he starts to snore. Cas slips his hand under his blankets and wraps it around his erection.

Unlike Dean, Cas knows how to keep a secret.

 

* * *

 

Cas isn't sure what woke him. He lies in bed for a moment, blinking blearing at the ceiling, still mostly asleep. Slowly he becomes aware of the sound of Dean's hand sliding over his cock. Cas bites back a sigh. He shifts slightly but Dean's movements don't stop. Slowly, Cas tilts his head and sees where Dean's laid out on his bed, a magazine held up above his head, his hand busy between his legs. Cas nearly laughs, but manages to stifle it. Cas never would have pegged Dean as one to bring out the old fashioned girly mag.

Cas watches for a moment, shifting slightly to see if Dean notices. He never does so Cas makes a stealthy grab for his phone. He barely manages to get the picture take before Dean's groaning through his orgasm. Cas lets his phone drop flat to his chest, hiding the screen. He closes his eyes most of the way so it looks like he's still asleep, though he continues to watch Dean through his eyes lashes. Dean drops the magazine to the bed and stretches out flat. He stares up at the ceiling before sighing. If Cas didn't know better, he would say it actually sounded sad.

Cas swallows heavily as he watches Dean rub his clean hand across his face before he gets up and disappears into their shared bathroom. Guilt tightens Cas's chest. He picks up his phone and turns it on, listening carefully for when the shower turns off. He starts to delete the photo, but hesitates. He thumbs back through the older ones as he chews on his lower lip. He should delete these, but Dean looks so beautiful, and Cas really doesn't want to do anything more than show them to Dean as proof that he's not as careful as he thinks.

The shower shuts off before Cas can make a decision. He turns his phone off and rolls onto his side, facing away from Dean’s side of the room. He stares at the wall and listens as Dean shuffles into the room and climbs into bed. He turns off the bedside lamp, sending the room into darkness. Cas curls his hand around his phone and tells himself he'll show Dean tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Cas trembles as he closes the door to the bathroom behind him and flicks the lock. The room's empty and Dean is in class, but Cas still wants to ensure privacy. He turns on his phone and, for the first time, navigates to the folder where his videos are stored. He still doesn't know how he managed to get video of Dean. How Dean didn't notice.

He's already hard at the thought of being able to watch Dean whenever he wants, of having those amazing gasps and moans in his hands, but the thought of Dean _knowing_ -

Cas sets the phone down on the sink and presses play. On the screen, Dean moans lowly, his hand moving over his cock. Cas undoes his pants and pushes them down over his hips to free his cock. He braces one hand on the counter, leaning forward to watch the video, his hand moving in time with Dean's.

From the angle Cas had, he could only see the curve of Dean's thigh, his hand above it, the flushed head of Dean's cock disappearing into his fist as Dean stroked up and down. The camera picks up the wet glide of Dean's fingers surprisingly well, but the music from Dean's porn is barely audible. Cas had barely been able to stay still, laying there, his face pressed into the spine of text book, his phone tipped up just enough to record what was happening just feet from his head.

Dean's heavy breathing is drowned out by Cas's own gasping. He strokes himself faster, twisting his hand around the head of his cock, hips rocking forward into the touch. On the screen, Dean shifts his hips, not quite thrusting up, and whimpers. Cas imagines that he knows Cas is filming, that he's thinking about Cas laying there, his own cock hard and pressed between his body and the bed. On the screen, Dean's strokes shorten to become tight, rhythmic clenching around the head of his cock. He gasps and stutters out a moan, the movement of his hand slickening as come oozes over the top of his hand, from between his fingers.

The video ends there, but Cas closes his eyes. He spreads his legs wider and strokes himself harder as he imagines Dean leaning back in his chair and looking over at Cas, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Enjoy the show?" Dean husks in Cas's mind.

Cas scrambles up on the bed. "I wasn't- I didn't mean-" he starts to protest, but Dean laughs.

"Just accidentally turned your phone on and opened the camera app, huh, Cas?" Dean smirks at him.

Cas feels embarrassment flush his face with heat. He swallows nervously, but Dean's smirk only widens. He stands up and climbs on the bed, framing Cas's body with his own. He presses his hand against Cas's chest, then runs it down his body to cup Cas's erection through his pants. Cas gasps, head knocking back against the bed.

"Fair's fair, Cas. You watched me. I get to watch you."

Cas groans, the fantasy giving way as his orgasm washes through him. He folds over, head coming to rest against the counter as he gasps through the last bits of pleasure, hand tight around his cock. He opens his eyes to look at himself, the head of his cock nearly purple. With a sigh, he lets go of himself and stands upright, a rush of blood making him momentarily dizzy. When his vision clears, Cas takes in the lines of semen on the floor and the front of the cabinets. He pulls his pants back up and grabs his washcloth to clean up the mess, groaning in irritation when he discovers an errant spot of come on the screen of his phone.

With a grumble, he wipes it down and ignores the guilt that's built up in chest.

 

* * *

 

By the time Cas is free to shuck off his vest and escape the hell that is the Gas-n-Sip on Saturday night, he's exhausted. He's grateful he's not working tomorrow because he's already behind on his homework. With a sigh, Cas heads back to his dorm room, planning to collapse into his bed and not move until the next morning.

Dean is gone, for which Cas is half thankful, half irritated by. Dean being out on Saturday night means he's probably on a date, and Cas can't seem to come to terms with the jealousy that thought evokes. Instead he collapses face-first into his pillow and lies there. His text message alert goes off, startling him. Cas slaps his hand against his bedside table a few times before he's forced to lift his head and actually see where his phone is.

The text message is from Gabriel, demanding Cas go to a party with him. Cas ignores it and closes out of his messages- only to freeze at the sight of his wallpaper.

It's not the one he had on there this morning.

In fact, it's not a picture Cas has even seen before. No, his new wallpaper is of Dean. Cas sits up in his bed, eyes wide as he stares at the image. His cock is already reacting to the sight of Dean stretched out on Cas's bed, the blankets pushed down around his feet, Dean's hand on his cock. Dean smirks at the camera.

Dean had been in his bed. Naked. Naked in his bed.

Cas gapes at the photo for a moment longer before the implications of the photo hit him. Cas swallows hard and sits up as he opens his photos. There are a few new ones. Cas flips through a slideshow of Dean striking various poses in Cas's bed. Cas flips over to the videos and sees there's a new one there too.

Hands shaking, he opens it. Dean's face appears. He's frowning, eyes focused downward. He looks up and smirks when he sees it's recording.

"Well, heya, Cas," Dean says. "Found your little collection here. And by little, I mean huge." Dean chuckles. "Anyway, I added a few new pieces, and thought I'd share something with you."

Dean holds the phone further away from his face, far enough that it's clear he's still in Cas's bed. Dean winks and then spins the phone. Dean's bed and the desk are a blur before the camera tilts down to show Dean's hand wrapped around his cock. It's already hard and leaking. Once the camera's in place, Dean swipes his thumb over the head and gives himself a slow stroke.

"In case it's not clear," Dean says with a small sigh as he sets a steady rhythm. "I'm in your bed, Cas. I'm lying in your bed, touching myself, and thinking about all the times you laid here and watched me." The camera shifts slightly to focus on the desk. "It is a good view. Guess I can't really blame you."

The camera pans down to Dean's cock again. For a few moments, Dean just strokes himself, his hand moving faster, his hips rocking up slightly but not really leaving the bed.

Dean hums softly. "Did you touch yourself after you took those pictures? After you lay here and listened to me get off?" Dean moans as if the thought of Cas watching him turns him on as much it turned Cas on to watch him. "I bet you did. I bet you listened to me get off, listened to me moan, dick hard and aching. Then, when I went to bed, I bet you touched yourself."

Dean's hand speeds up. He spreads his knees and digs his heels in to thrust with his hips into his hand. When he speaks again, his voice is strained.

"God, Cas. I bet it turned you on, didn't it? It turns me on, thinking about you lying right beside me. Like that one video. You're right there." Dean pants heavily. The camera shakes. "I remember that day. I remember thinking you were asleep, but I thought, what if he's not? What if he's awake and watching me? I came so- I came so _hard_ , Cas."

The image on the screen goes blurry when Dean drops the camera. It lands lens down so Cas can't see anything, but he can hear it. He can hear Dean's choked off whimper, and the familiar sounds of Dean stroking his cock with his own come until he's left panting.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean breathes when he's caught his breath. Dean picks up the phone, turning it to face him again. Cas whimpers at the sight of Dean's face. His hair is damp and his cheeks and neck are flushed with blood. His lower lip is swollen and red from where he must have been biting it. He smiles lazily at the camera.

"Now here's the thing, Cas. You owe me. I'm gonna be gone by the time you get home. Sam and I have plans this weekend so I won't be home till Monday night." Dean's smile shifts from lazy to shark-like. "I expect you to spend the next few days take pictures and videos of yourself. Picture for picture, Cas, and you've got a lot of pictures on this phone."

Dean winks at the camera and the video ends. Cas stares dumbly at his phone. He glances down at his lap where his pants are tented. He grins and reaches down to unbutton them and pull them off. As he strokes himself he opens his camera app and snaps a picture. After a moment's thought, he taps the share icon and texts it to Dean.

It's only polite, Cas thinks, to make sure Dean knows he's being obeyed.


End file.
